warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharpclaw (SkC)
:Not to be confused with Sharpclaws, warriors of the Ancients. Sharpclaw is a dark ginger tabby tomRevealed in Firestar's Quest, allegiances with broad shouldersRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 19 and green eyes.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 279 History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Before joining SkyClan, he was a nameless rogue, although he has a faint memory of his mother calling him Scratch. He is first seen when Firestar is hunting near a fallen tree. Firestar calls out to him, but Scratch does not turn around. Later, when Firestar and Sandstorm are battling a fox that is trying to get to Clover's kits, Scratch helps them fight it off. He then tells Firestar and Sandstorm his name. He is reluctant at first to join SkyClan, saying that he does fine on his own, but does agree to give it a try. He joins eventually, but Firestar is worried that he is only interested in becoming leader and gaining the respect and power he would be granted from a leader's nine lives. :Scratch is given the name Sharpclaw by Firestar. During his time in SkyClan, Sharpclaw proves himself a powerful and courageous cat and is one of the obvious choices for Clan leader, but Firestar feels he does not respect and understand the warrior code enough. He is given Cherrypaw as an apprentice, whom later becomes Cherrytail. He fights courageously in the battle with the rats. :When Leafdapple is chosen as the leader of SkyClan, she names Sharpclaw as the first Skyclan deputy. That is when he finally realizes what it truly means to be a Clan cat. SkyClan's Destiny :Sharpclaw is one of cats opposing Leafstar's decision of letting kittypets come to the gorge and act as warriors during the day, but return to their housefolk at night. Leafstar calls them daylight warriors while he shows a slight scorn for them, calling them kitty-warriors behind their backs. :He is shown to be incredibly supportive of the newcomers when they arrive. He often overruns Leafstar's opinion over Stick's, which rather irritates her. In face of the newcomers, he does things and sends orders around the camp without Leafstar's permission. During the rat invasion, he takes Stick's side over Leafstar's, who wished to follow what Firestar had led down for them. :Secretly, he is also confided about Stick's true problem and often takes out groups of cats for training in the Twolegplace with the newcomers. This act is noticed by Billystorm and is reported to Leafstar who doesn't believe it until she actually witnesses one of these new training lessons, often headed by Sharpclaw and Stick. :He participates in the final battle between SkyClan and the newcomers vrs. Dodge and his group of cats in the different Twolegplace. He also gains the respect of a new member of SkyClan, Egg, persuading him to join the Clan under the pretext of there being a fox in the are. He later becomes Egg's mentor. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock says that although Sharpclaw was a rogue named Scratch, he had the jumping ability and courage of a fully trained SkyClan warrior. Rock says that he will make a great leader someday, but he still has a lot left to learn from Leafstar, and adds that there might be less blood spilled while she is leader. Battles of the Clans :Sharpclaw is mentioned as the deputy of SkyClan, but does not make an appearance. Character Pixels Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deputy